Vampire in the house
by Az2
Summary: Ryou’s been reading the Vampire Chronicles; he unknowingly falls asleep and starts to think Bakura is a vampire. Is it a dream or is it real…. RB Yaoi.


Vampire In the House  
  
Summary: Ryou's been reading the Vampire Chronicles; he unknowingly falls asleep and starts to think Bakura is a vampire. Is it a dream or is it real.. R/B Yaoi.  
  
Ryou=Bakura or Hirkari Bakura Bakura= Yami Bakura (the really hot 5,000 year old guy that's still evil and hot! ^_^)  
  
Az: me no own YGO. But me own Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Seto, Yugi, Joey.me thinks that all.. I love owning people on the net. Oh and its Ryou's point of view when I first wrote it it wasn't but I wanted to change it .  
  
' . he lay down beside me now on the steps, his movement so graceful and so personal that at once it made me think of a lover. I recoiled. But he put his right arm around me and pulled me close to his chest. Never had I been this close to him before, and in the dim light I could see the magnificent radiance of his eyes and the unnatural mask of his skin. As I tried to move, he pressed his right fingers against my lips.'  
  
I licked my lips as I slowly turned the page. I knew that there were no vampires alive, anymore. There had been at one time, but they had all fallen. Well, all but four, and even those left were only half-breeds. They also didn't crave the taste of blood only the sight of it. I don't think it's all that strange, I'm the one that likes a 5,ooo year old spirit. Besides Thorn, Viper, Rose, and Dusk are my friends. Plus they were vampire hunters, the children of prodigy. The children of both races, half vampires, half werewolves. I still haven't figured that out, but if they say its true its true.  
  
~*~ Normal pov. ~*~ Ryou turned the page in his book and continued reading, till he heard a loud thump upstairs." Bakura, is that you?" he called getting up and going to the stairs." Maybe." Came a voice, which was most likely Bakura's. " Alright then." Ryou answered. "Ryou? Do you think you could come up here for a minute?" "Sure." Ryou hurried up the stairs.  
  
Ryou walked into Bakura's room and saw that it was empty. "Bakura, where are you?" Ryou asked. Ryou jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his hip." I'm right here, baby." Bakura then proceeded to kiss Ryou's neck passionately. "Ba..Bakura, what are you doing?" Ryou stammered, he winced when Bakura bit his neck slightly causing it to bleed.  
  
Bakura turned Ryou around, and smirked one of his famous smirks. " I'm only trying to make love to you. Don't you want it?" he proceeded to kiss Ryou's neck again, stopping only to gently lap the small puddle of blood that gathered around his fresh wound. He moved his hand to the small of Ryou's back, and started grinding his hips with Ryou's. " Don't you want it, Ryou?" he asked again. Ryou moaned slightly," Y.yes. yes I want it! I want you Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed practically yelling. " Am I what you wished for in a lover?" Bakura asked as he started teasing Ryou's nipples. " Yes. Your everything I ever wanted!"  
  
" Do you want me to stop?" Ryou whined when Bakura stopped and moved away a little. "No never.Never stop. Don't ever stop...Gods. I want you so bad." Ryou moved closer to Bakura." Do you know what I am ,Ryou?" Ryou looked at Bakura and blinked. " a really hot 5,000 year old Egyptian spirit." Bakura nodded slightly ," close, but not right. I'm a vampire."  
  
Ryou was shocked, stepped back till he fell on the bed. " a vampire? That can't be they are all dead." Bakura shook his head.  
  
" That's not true. Have you've ever wondered how your hair is snow white, and you're only a teenager. Its because you're a vampire. You're a vampire, love. You're not a full-fledged vampire only a half-breed, and if you don't become a full-fledged vampire soon you'll die. And I don't want that to happen."  
  
Ryou was silent, he didn't know what to say except." I don't want to die. Please don't let me die Bakura. I don't want to die. Bakura if I die then I can't give you my innocence." Ryou pleaded tears fall down his cheek. Bakura cradled Ryou's cheek in his hand as he wiped the tears from his eyes. " Ryou I wont let you die. I would never let that happen. All you have to do to live is." Bakura was cut off by a harsh kiss from Ryou. " All I have to do is either make love to you or drink your blood. Right?"  
  
Bakura blinked " that's exactly right. You been hanging around Thorn to much." Ryou smiled. " No, not her." "Rose? Dusk?" "No not them either" Ryou smiled sweetly at his darker half. " It hasn't been Viper, has it?" Bakura asked, getting curious of where Ryou learned this. Ryou just nodded." Yep I learned it from her. Along with a few other things." Ryou said suggestively.  
  
Bakura blinked when Ryou pushed him to the bed." So which will it be, love making or blood sucking?" Bakura thought for a moment." Both." He said confidently. Ryou blinked. " Both?" Bakura nodded. "Both."  
  
Bakura flipped Ryou over so he was on top." First blood sucking then love making. Sound good to you." Ryou nodded. " If you want it that way." Bakura smirked and kissed Ryou's neck. " That's how I want it, Koi."  
  
Ryou winced when Bakura bite his neck and started sucking his life giving blood. Bakura stopped and looked at Ryou. " I love you, Koi." He then kissed Ryou on the mouth leaving behind a coat of blood. Bakura listened to Ryou's labored breathing. He then bit his own wrist and put it to Ryou's mouth. " Drink it, Koi" Ryou reached up and grabbed Bakura's wrist and put it to his mouth, and slowly started sucking the blood. Bakura moaned at the feel of Ryou draining him of his precious blood.  
  
" Mmm.Ryou.gods. I wonder if you can suck this good on other appendages?" Bakura winced when Ryou bit his wrist slightly. " I'll take that as a yes." Bakura said with a smirk, as Ryou bit him again. " Your so feisty today, you." Bakura looked at Ryou, who was still clinging to his arm. " I think that's enough for you, Koi." He said as he pulled his arm away from Ryou. Ryou looked at Bakura. "Bakura, I'm tired."  
  
" It's because you're dieing, love." Ryou had a look of utter disbelief on his face. " B.but I don't want to die." Bakura gently kissed Ryou on the lips " now Koi, you're not really dieing. Its just your body you'll be better soon." he said with a smirk as he laid Ryou down on the bed and began to undress him.  
  
*~*~*~* Vipers pov*~*~*~*~*  
  
We had arrived early, I mean really early. Several months early to be exact. Needless to say we were early, just very early. Thorn picked the lock on the door to Ryou and Bakura's house in a matter of seconds. I could have done it that quick if I wanted too. Showoff. We all walked inside, Dusk first, being the noisiest. Then Rose, Thorn and last me. I really didn't want to go because I had a strong feeling that some 'activities' took place not to long ago, I could also smell it too. I didn't say anything not wanting to alarm the others as we slowly crept up the stairs.  
  
We walked into Bakura's bedroom. I could tell the smell was the strongest here than anywhere else in the house. It smelt like sex. We all stood amazed at what lay on the bed. It was Bakura and we knew that he was a vampire, but I sensed another vampire. I knew Ryou was a half-breed like us, but he didn't know it. Dusk muttered something under her breath.  
  
We all looked at her, and gave her a look that basically said ' what the hell did you say." She was still looking at the bed, " look at the bed. Bakura has bedded with Ryou." We all looked at the bed, and indeed it was true there lie Bakura and Ryou, both nude both embracing the sleeping other.  
  
" It's the apocalypse. The apocalypse I say. Do you hear me the apocalypse."  
  
" Dusk, will you shut the hell up it's not the apocalypse. They just happen to be gay that's all. Damn." Thorn stomped out of the room muttering something about hoping that Marik isn't gay too. Rose was just standing there hands clasped in awe. I noticed something about Ryou's aura it seemed to be doubled. I slowly walked over to the bed and look at the sleeping others. I knew this was impossible but its true. " Guys, I know it may seem strange but Ryou's."  
  
Az: Muhahahahaa a cliffy. Yes I know I'm evil  
  
Bakura: * pokes his fangs* are these real?  
  
Az: For my story they are. 


End file.
